New York Times
by HelloKittyLuver
Summary: REPOSTED! The gang have all moved to New York City. Follow a time of romance. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice Thursday evening in Manhattan, New York. Where Gabriella Montez was at a McDonald's restaurant eating a Premium Salad and a Fruit & Yogurt Parfait. Gabriella was on one of her so called, "diets" which all of her friends know she cheats on because she goes to her friend, Zeke Baylor's shop and gets all the pastries she wants. Gabriella and the rest of the gang live in New York since they all decided to live there after ALL of them were born in New Mexico.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella were best friends. They lived next door to each other ever since they were born. They've never dated but they've both had their first kisses with each other when they were eight at Sharpay's sleepover playing truth or dare. When they kissed they both new they felt sparks but just never said it though. The whole gang has high paying jobs or are famous but that never got in the way of their friendship. Troy owns one People Magazine, the most famous magazine in America. Gabriella is what they would call the woman version of Ryan Secrest. Taylor is the best surgeon in the country. Chad plays for the Knicks. Sharpay is an actress. Ryan is an actor on Broadway. Kelsi is a famous composer. Jason is a Knicks player. Zeke owns the best food shop in New York. Victoria, Ryan's girlfriend is who people would call Scarlet Johanson. Well actually they are all famous but it still never gets in the way of their friendship.

Gabriella was eating her salad when she saw a person sit down in front of her. Troy. She looks up at him. "Oh, hey Troy," Their eyes meet. _God I just love his eyes. Gabriella snap out of it._ "So, what brings you here?"

"I was on my way to your penthouse then I saw you in here. But anyways, I wanted to see if you wanted to go skating with the rest of the guys Saturday as my d-date. Sine you know, you and I both wouldn't have dates."

"Um, yeah sure." Gabriella nods her head thinking; _YES! I'm going on a date with Troy. Wait why am I so excited? Maybe because you like him. Duh Gabi!_ Troy on the other hand was thinking the same thing; _YES! I'm going on a date with Brie. Wait why am I so excited? Maybe because you like him. Duh Troy!_

"So I'll pick you up on Saturday at 11:00 sharp. Bye Brie." Troy waves and Gabriella smiles and waves back. "Bye Troy. Can't wait." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves while she still smiles.

Moments later Gabriella had left McDonalds and went home which was a 3 story penthouse. As she entered her home her Yorkshire terrier puppy came running to her. She picked up her puppy and put her on her couch. Gabriella was watching Mean Girls when she got a call from Sharpay.

Gabi/**Shar**

"Hello?"**"Hey Ella, you're coming skating right?"**

"Yeah Troy just asked me about 45 minuets ago"

**"Ok just making sure. Well ttyl"**

"Bye Shar"

**"Bye Ella"**

_Click_

Gabriella looks at the time. _10:30. Well I better hit the hay. _She gets off the couch and goes to her bedroom which her puppy follows her to. She picks out her outfit for an interview she has with Paris Hilton at 8:00. She sets her alarm and falls asleep until….

* * *

**AN- Hmm what is it? Well I'm going to update when I get ****THREE**** reviews!**

**xoxo,**

** atlshortie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Recap:**

She picks out her outfit for an interview she has with Paris Hilton at 8:00. She sets her alarm and falls asleep until….

**End of Recap:**

Until… there was someone outside. _Knock, knock, knock, ring, ring, ring, _at the doorbell. Gabriella woke up and grabbed her metal baseball bat and ran downstairs. She opened the door she saw a person wrapped in a Superman blanket and started to hit them.

"Ow, ow, ow, OUCH!! Gabi it's me CHAD!" Gabriella stopped hitting him and started helping him. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, I came down here because I couldn't sleep." Chad lives two stories above Gabriella's third story.

"Well since you're here feel free to sleep on the couch." He ran to the couch and turned on the TV. "Thanks Gabi! You're the best!" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everyone tells me that." Since she was wide awake and Chad was occupied on the couch, she decided to go out on her balcony and read a book until she saw the sunrise. She stared out into the wondrous 4am and sighed. _I cannot get Troy out of my head. Is it his smile? __The abs?__The sexiness?__ Wait, did I just call Troy, my best friend, SEXY?!? Well I can__'__t deny it because he is! Ugh I have to stop thinking about him!_

As soon as Gabriella saw the sunrise she decided to go get ready for her interview with Paris Hilton. She loved Paris, so she decided to wear all Hello Kitty jewelry. She came out wearing a Chanel Salmon and Pink Silk Viscose Halter Dress. "Bye Chad. See yah oh and don't forget to set my alarm." He nodded. "Ok. Bye Gabster."

**With Troy**

Troy woke up in the morning thinking of Gabriella. _I still cannot believe Brie said yes. I mean I love her, like actually love her. I just hope she feels the same way._ Troy sighs and gets ready for work. He leaves his penthouse and heads for his office. He got into his limo and was on his way to his office. When he arrived he was giving people things to work on left and right. Don't get me wrong here. Troy is very nice and has a heart of gold but he _does own_ People Magazine so you have to be tough if you want things done. He still couldn't stop thinking of Gabriella and their skate date with the gang. He finished the work at his office and left to go home. He decided to call Gabi when he got home.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella arrived at Time square and got ready for her interview with Paris. She sat down at her desk and read over questions. Paris then sat down in the chair next to her. The director started talking. "Ok we're on in 5...4..3..2..1"

Gabi/**Paris**

Hey I'm here with Paris Hilton to talk to her about the end of the Simple Life series. So Paris are upset about the show ending?

**Um actually, no I'm not. I just want to work on my singing career and enjoy life right now.**

Oh so how is Nicole with being pregnant and Joel Madden?

**She's been enjoying him and I believe the two ****are seriously in love.**

Wow that's really good.

**(AN- I'm going to skip the rest)**

After the interview Gabriella went back to her office and watched some TV and relax. She grabbed a Diet Coke from her mini fridge and sipped it. She was calm until she had gotten a call from Troy on her cell phone.

Gabi/**Troy**

Hello?

**Hey Brie I was um wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, as friends?**Um yeah sure. I'd love it.

**Ok I'll pick you up at 8:00**

Ok bye Troy.

**Bye Brie.**

_Click_

Both of them were thinking the same thing. _Yes!_

As soon as Gabriella had gotten home her puppy came running to her. She carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Then, Gabriella picked out a Black New York Bow Dress. And she also picked out a Silver Rhinestone Tie Necklace and Silver Austrian Crystal Earrings.

She was ready for her date with Troy until…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Until… there someone was outside her house once _again._ Gabriella is thinking; _Ugh! There's always someone at the door. _She picked up her metal bat and ran downstairs. She had heard someone say, "Gabi put the bat down!" She had recognized the voice. "Hey Tay. What are you doing here?"

"Oh um nothing just seeing what you were up to, but it look likes your going somewhere." Taylor said and Gabriella blushed. "Well um y-you see I-I'm actually going on a date with Troy." Taylor squealed and Gabi covered her ears. "Finally!" Taylor shouted. "Ok..?" Gabriella said confused. "Well I mean it's obvious you and Troy like _LOVE_each other and we have all been waiting for you two to go out!"Taylor shouted once again, while Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Tay we're just friends. So… yeah." Taylor then rolled her own eyes. "Cut the crap Gabi! We all know except Troy." Gabriella gasped. "Is it really that obvious?" "DUH! And in school you were always the smartest one!" Gabriella hit her playfully. "Oh shut up! Well, he's going to be here soon so you might want to leave or hide or something." Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok then I'll see you Sunday at Chad's and Jason's game right?" Gabriella nodded. "Duh!" They gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then Taylor left.

After Taylor had left, Gabriella redid her hair and make-up and was waiting on the couch. Then her doorbell rang. _Hmm 8:00 on the dot! WOW! Very impressive_She left food for her puppy and opened the door. She opened the door to find Troy there with a rose. Gabriella was really impressed. "Hey Troy." She smiled and he returned the smile. "Hey Brie you look wow and stunning." She laughed slightly. "Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself." He handed her the rose. "This is for you my_ lady_." They both laughed. "Why thank you my kind _sir._" They went down to the 1st floor and went outside. Once they were outside they were attacked by paparazzi. They were shouting things like 'Troy!' 'Gabriella!' 'Are you guys dating?' 'Are you guys only friends?' They then got into the limo and closed the door. They were only chatting in small talk and having a bit of champagne.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were once attacked by paparazzi _again_. They stepped into the restaurant and went up to the waiter. "Reservations under Bolton." Troy spoke and the waiter nodded. "Um yes table for t-oh my god! You're Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! Ahh! Cane I have your autographs!?" They both smiled and flattered and gave the wait their autographs. "Ok right this way." The waiter said still obvious in shock. Troy had pulled out Gabriella's chair and then sat down in his. "So…" Troy said and Gabriella mimicked. "So…" Troy finally decided to start. "So Brie how was your interview with Paris Hilton?" He asked interestedly. "Um great actually and very productive I guess you could say. How about you Mr. I Own People Magazine?" They both laughed. "So you've got jokes now?" "Oh yeah buddy." Troy began to answer. "Well if you must know, very interesting especially during the Fall and Winter season." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know. Troy, where are the menus?" "Ah, see Montez I've already taken the liberty of doing that already. I hope you don't mind." "Oh no, not at all." Just then the food arrived. In front of them were lobster, shrimp, crab, oysters, and two plate of pasta. Gabriella was thinking; _Now__ I'm really impressed__. Wow this a lot of food here! _Gabriella was really shocked. "Troy you know you didn't have to do al of this." She said still in shock. "Well I just wanted to do something special just for you." Gabriella blushed. "Thank you and I love it. A lot!" They started to eat and when they were finished Gabriella was bloated. _Argh I feel like a big fat fatty. I hope he doesn't think I'm fat. But he did eat more than I did. _"Gabriella excused herself from the table. "Umm Troy I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Gabriella walked to the restroom and made sure no one was in there. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called Taylor.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

_Gabi_/**Taylor**

**Hello?**

_Hey Tay it's Gabi._

**What's wrong?**

_There was seafood everywhere and I like totally pigged out. I hope he doesn't think I'm a big fat fatty._

**Gabi don't worry he wont think you're, a, big fat fatty..?**

_Thanks Tay. I'll talk to you later._

**Ok bye.**

_Click._

Gabriella walked outside to find Troy sitting down. "Are you ok because you were kind of in there for a while?" Gabriella nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Really." Troy nodded. "So are you ready to go?" "Oh yeah."

Troy and Gabriella leave the restaurant and are once _again_ attacked by paparazzi. They drove back to Gabriella's penthouse. They arrived at Gabriella's door. "I had a really good time Troy." They're eyes locked for the longest time. They both leaned in. Right there and then they shared the most passionate soft kiss. They pulled apart. "Brie I'm really so-." She cut him off. "Don't be." Then they kissed again but this time for a much longer time. They then parted. "Goodnight Troy." "Night Brie." They kissed once _again for a soft kiss._ She then closed her door and called Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Victoria(Ryan's girlfriend) a for a sleepover.

**With Troy**

Troy got left Gabriella's penthouse and arrived at his own which was 4 below **(AN- They all live in the same building)**. He got to his room and called Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan for a_ sleepover_.

When the girls had gotten there, they were all wearing pajamas and fuzzy slippers. They were crowded on the floor of Gabi's living room with sodas, popcorn, pillows, DVDs, etc. Then Sharpay began to speak.

"Ok so Ella, tell us everything about what happened with you and Troy." They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok well, you see…" She was stammering. Sharpay was annoyed and groaned. "Ugh just spit it OUT!"

"Alright, alright. Well we went to dinner we had seafood. Then, he ordered everything already, we ate which I totally pigged out by the way on, we had small talk, he dropped me off at my door, then he _kissed me_." They all squealed.

"So how was the kiss?" Victoria asked. This caused Gabriella to blush.

"_Amazing!_" she replied as if she were in love. Well she is.

"Eeep!" They all said in unison.

"I know. Then I kissed him back!"

"Eeep!" They all said in unison _again._

**With The Guys**

The guys came in with chips and DVDs. They were throwing food at each other when Chad decided to speak.

"So… Troy. We're all dying to know how your date with Gabriella went."

"Ok well, um, you see…" He was stammering. Zeke was annoyed just like Sharpay. "Ugh just spit it OUT man!"

"Ok. We went to dinner, I ordered the food so we didn't need menus, we had small talk, then I dropped her off." Troy said casually.

"You didn't kiss her?" Jason asked as the guys were all listening.

"Yeah and then she kissed me back." This caused Troy to blush. The guys were rooting, while Chad being himself asked another dumb question. "So Troy, did you kiss her?" They all smacked him on his head. "DUH!" They all said in unison. "Well sorry."

Both guys and girls ended up falling asleep around 3:00 in the morning except two people. Troy and Gabriella. They were both thinking about the kiss and their first kiss which they had shared together.

**Flashback**

_The whole gang was at the swimming p__ool. They were all eight years old at the time. They were playing pool games like chicken, marco polo, and such. Gabriella had wanted to push someone into the water so she used the closest person there. Troy. She snuck up behind him and pushes him into the water. He was supposedly "appalled_"_ at her behavior. He grabbed her ankle and held her close and pulled her into the water. They locked eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss. They stared at each other for about a minuet and a half. Then Troy let her go and she began to float._

**End Flashback**

They both smiled at this and sighed. Only friends


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella was the first one to wake up. She had an idea she was planning. She went upstairs to her room and got a whistle she used for a race. She ran downstairs and blew her whistle as loud as she could. They all started screaming and chased her around her house. They eventually got tired and laid on the couch. Gabriella turned on her TV and saw her interview with Paris Hilton and decided to watch it because well, it was her. "Wow Ella, I love this interview but not as much as your outfit." Sharpay commented while Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thanks Shar."

They were all bored so they decided to go shopping. They went to Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Dior, Versace, Marc Jacobs, etc. The five of them altogether spent about 250,000 shopping that day but hell, they didn't care, they're rich! By the time they got back, they had about 2 hours until they went roller skating. They decided to raid Gabriella's closet. "Ok I'll pick out everyone's clothes since I am a fashionista." Sharpay said her bossy self. They all picked out there clothes **(Pictures in Profile)**. "Well looks like I'm done here." Sharpay said. They all said thanks and it was time for their hair and makeup. Gabriella did everyone's make-up, while Taylor did everyone's hair and they looked fab.

They were waiting for the guys to show up so they can go roller skating. While they were waiting they were having fruit and whipped cream. Sharpay and Gabriella were fighting over whose nails were better and ended up laughing about it. They were talking until someone rang the doorbell. Kelsi opened the door and in front of them were the guys.

"Hello boys." Kelsi said and linked arms with Jason. Sharpay linked arms with Zeke, Kelsi with Jason, Taylor with Chad, Victoria with Ryan, and Gabriella with Troy. When Gabriella and Troy linked arms he kissed her cheek which caused her to blush.

**While Roller Skating**

_All the girls' stepping out for a public affair__All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop, all the cameras come out, for a public affair __Who__ cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop!_

They were skating to the song Public Affair by Jessica Simpson. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands and were looking into each other's eyes. What they didn't know was that the whole gang was watching them. The whole gang was at their own booth spying on Troy and Gabriella. "Awww! They are so cute!" All the girls cooed. "Chad, are you _crying_?" Taylor asked while everyone laughed. "Umm, no I just had something in my eyes." They all rolled their eyes. "Yeah and I was born in Britain." Ryan said. "Really!?" They all sighed. "Chad we were born in the same hospital in the same city in the same STATE!" "Sorry." They all got tired and left the table to skate again. They were all skating in a line to The Way I Are. _'Cause I like you just the way you are__I'm about to strip and I'm well __equiped_

_C__an you handle me the way I __are__I don't need the G's or the car keys__Boy I like you just the way you are__Let me see __ya__ strip, you can get a tip__'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

Gabriella and Troy were sitting down to catch their breaths and laughing. While, the gang was coming up with a plan.

"Ok, so we all know that Troy and Gabi love each other, so I say we get them together." Sharpay began amd everyone nodded. "Zeke, did you get Troy's key like I asked?" "Yeah babe, got it right here." He said pointing to his pocket. "Good, and I have Gabi's spare of Troy's too." Everyone nodded. "Operation Get-Troy-And-Gabi-Together is go!" Jason said and the guys cheered while the girls rolled their eyes. "Guys." They said in unison.

"So Ella, you want to get going? I need to ask you something." Troy had asked. _Please say yes, please say YES!_

"Umm, yeah sure." Gabriella replied. Troy offered his arm and Gabriella gladly accepted. They walked to Troy's Range Rover, then Troy opened Gabriella's door. "Madam." He said. "_Sir_." She said in return. Then Troy opened his door and started the ignition. "So Ella, my house or yours?" Troy asked. "Umm yours I guess… it really doesn't matter." Troy nodded. "My house it is." As soon as they arrived at their building Troy was searching for his key. _Ugh where the hell is my key!?_ "Looking for something?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah my key, I can't seem to find it." Gabriella nodded. "We can go to my house since _I _always have _my _key." Gabriella said while she laughed. "Ha ha, very funny." They walked up to Gabriella's door and she opened the door. "So do you want a drink?" Gabriella offered. "Yeah, sure." She walked up to her bar and opened a bottle of Alizé and poured it into two glasses. "So Troy what did you want to ask me?" She asked and sat next to Troy. _Ok Troy this is your chance to tell her how you really feel. Don't screw up!_

Troy began to start. "Ok so you know how we've been friends forever," she nodded. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to be more than friends, but its ok if you don't because we're best friends but-" He was cut off by Gabriella who kissed him and he started to kiss her back. He deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue against her lips waiting for her to allow his tongue in her mouth. When she did they fell back on top of each other. They pulled away to catch their breath. "Does that answer your question?" Troy nodded. "Oh yeah." "Come on." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear and led him to her bedroom. "So are you sleeping here?" Gabi asked while taking off her shoes. "Yeah since I don't have my key." He said and she laughed. _God I just love her laugh._ "Ok well I'm gonna go and change." She went to the bathroom and came out in blue Juicy Couture shorts and a white tank top. Troy was looking at her with his jaw dropped. She crawled into bed and snuggled next to Troy. "Goodnight boyfriend. Tonight has been one of the best nights in my life." "Goodnight girlfriend and I agree." They began to make-out and finally fell asleep with a smile on both of their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Troy awoke to find someone's head on his chest. He smiled remembering about last night. He was staring at Gabriella, admiring her beauty. Little did he know that she was awake.

"Troy stop staring at me. Just my eyes aren't open doesn't mean I don't know you're staring." Gabriella said while Troy just looked confused.

"Uhhh… sorry…?" He said _still_ confused. Gabriella opened her eyes and saw that Troy had fallen back asleep. She thought for a second. Then,_ ding_. The light bulb in her head went ding. She rolled over on top of Troy and started to kiss him. At least three seconds went by and she felt him kiss back. They were making out until they had to stop for air.

"Wow," Troy said. "Can I always get that as a wake up call from now on?" Gabriella just smiled.

They both lay in bed, listening to the rain on the window and cars outside. Everything was quiet until Gabriella started to sing.

**Gabriella/**_Troy_Both

**Sunday morning rain is falling**

**Steal some covers share some skin**

**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**

**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you

_That may be all I need__In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

**Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm**

**Change the weather still together when it ends**

That may be all I needIn darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you

Singing someday it'll bring me back to you

Find a way to bring myself back home to you

And you may not know

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed with all the passion they had. They were in their own little world and hadn't even noticed that their friends were outside watching them. They broke apart from their kiss and heard their friends "AWWWWW!!!" Both Troy and Gabriella blushed and looked away sheepishly. Until, Gabriella began to speak.

"How the hell did you guys get in here and why are you here in the first place?" Gabriella asked.

"First of all you gave us a key," Zeke said and held it up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. And, second?" Gabriella asked.

"And second, you two were supposed to come with us for breakfast, remember?" Kelsi asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and then looked back at their friends. "No…." They said in unison.

"Well we were, now get your asses up!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone flinched at this.

"Okay, okay." Troy said. He got up and went to Gabriella's bathroom to change while Gabriella went to her closet, grabbed some clothes, and went to her bathroom to shower. Troy came out wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt and Gabriella came out wearing dark jeans, a tank top and a jacket over her tank top.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Very!" Sharpay said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

They all left for breakfast and went to Zeke's restaurant. They had a buffet of food since whenever they eat; Chad basically hogs all of the food. They finished their food and were all bored.

"Ugh I am so bored!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Wait! I have an idea." Chad said and everyone stared at him.

"Dude, it better not have anything to do with streaking like last time." Jason stated.

"No! That was stupid. But, anyways, how about we go to LA?" Chad asked. No one said anything for about a minute.

"LA here we come!" Gabriella shouted and everyone high- fived each other.

"So when are we going to leave?" Ryan asked.

"Well, today's Sunday. How about tomorrow?" Taylor asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok then it's settled. Tomorrow we leave for LA!" Troy said and everyone cheered.

* * *

**I need more reviews please befrore I go on this time. And ahead is going to be drama... oh la la :D. **

**So it would help if some of you guys told people about my story...**

**xoxo,**

**A**

**PS. If you have a myspace... go to my Profile and go to my HOMEPAGE  
**

* * *


End file.
